The Tale of Two Kechums
by kuhlmann
Summary: Two young twins named Ash and Alli Ketchum embark on an adventure across the Kanto Region along with their Pokémon, Pikachu and Flare, a Kanto Vulpix. Joining them is a girl-obssessed Rock type Trainer named Brock and the tomboyish Misty, a Water-type Trainer. Along the way, they have encounters with Team Rocket, Jessie, James, and Meowth, a trio of thieves who steal Pokémon.


Ali's POV

Tomorrow we are going to get our first Pokemon ever, Ash and I! And from Professor Oak, too! We our in our room, watching a Pokemon battle on TV, Grengar vs. Nidoran.

"Ash! Ali! It's time for bed!" Mom shouts from across the house.

"Okay, Mom!" I say.

"Aww! Do we have to?" Ash asks.

"Yes! We have to be early to pick our Pokemon!" I answer.

"Fine. But I will become a Pokemon Master!"

"Not if I can be it first!" I yell.

"What? No way! I'll become Pokemon Master before you do!" Ash counters.

"Kids! Go to bed, NOW!"

"Yes Mom!" We say defeated. I climb into the bottom bunk bed and doze off.

Hours Later

I wake up to Ash throwing his alarm clock like a Pokeball and smashing it on the floor. When he did that , it was about three-thirty. I couldn't sleep anymore, so I got dressed in a black skirt and top with a white and blue jacket and green gloves. We are supposed to be at the professor's labratory at six. I left the house with a note on my pillow.

It said: Ash! You lazy bum! Meet me at Professor Oak's place!

Ash's POV

"Ash! Ali! Are you two up yet? You're going to be late to get your Pokemon." Mom shouts.

I jump out of bed and down to wake Ali up, but she's not there. There was a note though. I read it and run out the door. I run to Professor Oak's place and see my twin, asleep, by the entrance with her beanie covering her eyes. But she doesn't have shoes. Just socks, long, black ones too.

Why am I not surprised. She goes everywhere without socks and shoes. But why is she wearing socks?

"Ali. Wake up." I say, shaking her awake.

"Hmm? Oh hey, Ash. You know what?" Alisa asks.

"What?" I reply.

"DON'T EVER THROW THE ALARM CLOCK LIKE A POKEBALL EVER AGAIN!" She yells.

Ali's POV

I was fuming. Didn't he know I like my beauty sleep, in my own bed? Oh well, time to get our Pokemon partners.

We find a crowd of people that wasn't here before. Gary Oak must be here. Man, I can't stand that guy. Always bragging about being better than us.

"Ash. Let's go get a Pokemon!" I exclaim.

"Right!"

"Like you two will ever get a Pokemon." A voice says. Gary.

"What do you want now Gary?" I ask him.

"It's good to have a grandfather in the Pokemon business. I got first pick!" He states.

"Yeah right! I got first pick and I didn't even choose Charmander, Bulbasaur or Squritle!" I say confidently.

"Oh yeah. What did you pick then?" Gary asks. Ash went to get his Pokemon from Professor Oak.

"You wanna see? Come on out! Vulpix!" I shout, sending Vulpix out of its Pokeball.

"Pix!" It says in a high pitched voice.

"Come here, Vulpix!" It comes running over to me and tackles me to the ground, licking my face.

"How?" Gary asks.

"Simple. I caught Vulpix when I was six. I gave it to Professor Oak. He said he would keep it until I was ten. Now we get to train together!" I say.

"I'm jealous! Vulpix is uncommon to find!" A voice says. Ash.

"Sup, brother? What Pokemon did you get?" I ask.

"I got a Pikachu! It's so stubborn though." He answers.

"Don't worry. So are you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He asks.

"Nothing. Just stating an opinion."

"Ali! Ash! Have fun on your adventure! I love you both!" Mom shouts.

"We will! Love you too!" We shout back in unison.

We walk through town to get to the woods, with Ash dragging Pikachu with his clothesline.

"Ash. Are you seriously going to be dragging Pikachu to every town?" I ask my knuckleheaded twin.

"No! I just need to build trust with it." He answers as he unties Pikachu.

"Are you going to be like this the whole way?" He asks Pikachu.

"Yes, because I don't like you." Pikachu answers.

My eyes widen. I just heard Pikachu talk! Am I going crazy or something?!

"No. You're not going insane. You have been chosen from birth. To catch all Legendary Pokemon. Help your brother with his journey to become the Pokemon Master. You will find me when you both defeat the Indigo League." A voice says.

"Okay. That was weird." I say aloud.

"What was?" Ash asks.

"Nothing!" I reply quickly.

"Yeah right!" Pikachu says.

"Shut it, mouse!" I shout.

"Y-you understood it?" Ash asks.

"Fine. I'll tell you. Yes, for some reason I can talk to Pokemon. I can't explain how, but I just can. I don't know how myself. So don't ask!"

"That's so cool!" Ash shouts.

"Really? I thought you would call me weird."

"Nah. You're my little sister. I wouldn't hurt you like that. We're in this together! To become Pokemon Masters!"

"Actually that's your dream. I want to catch all the rare and Legendary Pokemon." I state.

"Oh, okay. Fine with me! But you're gonna have to beat me in a battle someday!" He says.

"Will you evolve Pikachu once it warms up to you?" I ask.

"If we become good friends then, we'll get stronger in this form. But that's Pikachu's decision."

"It is?!" Pikachu exclaims.

"Apparently." I tell it.

"That's so cool that you can do that, Ali!" Ash exclaims.

"Do you want Spearow to attack, dummy?" Pikachu asks.

"You know I'm the only human that understands you Pokemon, right? But yes, he is a dummy." I say. I grab my partner's Pokeball. "Come on out, Vulpix!"

"Hey! Meanie!" Ash says, acting like a child.

"Hey Ali. We're going on a trip with your brother?" Vulpix asks.

"Yes, we are. I going to catch rare and Legendary Pokemon from all regions!" I say, confidently.

"You understand me?!" Vulpix asks.

"Yes. And I'm the only human who can." I tell it.

"Cool."

"By the way, can I call you Flare? Since you're a fire type Vulpix? And you're a female?" I ask.

"Of course!" Vulpix... I mean Flare exclaims.

"Can we get back to getting more Pokemon?" Ash asks, impatiently.

"Sure go ahead." I tell him. "I'm going to find a resting spot for later. So we can get some sleep tonight. Behave both of you."

I walk (run) away from them as Flare follows. I dig my Pokedex out of my bag and scan Flare.

Vulpix: the Fox Pokemon

A fire type. At the time of it's birth, Vulpix has one white tail. The tail separates into six tails if it receives plenty of love from its trainer. The six tails become magnificently curled. Current moves: fire blast, ember, quick attack, and swift.

"Wow. My Pokedex even gives me move info? Cool." I say aloud.

"That's awesome!" Flare exclaims. "Now when I learn a new move, we can track my progress!"

"Good point."

"Ruuunnnnn!" I hear a voice shout. Ash. What did he do now? I turn around to see a flock of Spearow coming torwards us, chasing the two.

"Ash! What did you do now?" I shout.

"I tried catching a Spearow, but Pikachu wouldn't help me!"He says, catching up to an injured Pikachu.

"Ash! You're an idiot!"

"Shut up!"

I catch up to Ash and find him falling into the river. I follow, with Flare in her Pokéball. I get on the bank of the river and cough up a lot of water. I see Ash had stolen a bike from someone.

"Hey! You better bring my bike back!" She says.

"Highly doubtful. He's trying to save his partner Pokemon, Pikachu from Spearow. And when that boy gets going, there's no stopping him." I say, from the ground.

"Are you okay?" She asks. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine. You should be worried about getting your bike back..." I say.

"Misty."

I get up then, fall down.

"Are you okay?" The girl asks.

"Help me up would...?" The world goes black before I finish my thought.


End file.
